nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Squirrels
The squirrels are the main characters of the game Chick Flick. Appearance Chick Flick The squirrels have long bushy tails about the size of themselves. They have two small legs and two arms which are attached to their cylindrical bodies. They have a white eye with a black pupil and a small white dot on their head. They also have a long nose with black nostrils. Finally, they have two small ears, which are pale pink on the inside. Both squirrels possess all these features except one has red fur the other has grey. Skywire The squirrels are grey and orange and seem to be toys, given the appearance of their hands. Each squirrel appears holding a yellow and pink trampoline that has a wind up device on its bottom. The chick appears similar to the ones from Chick Flick, however, they appear smaller and with more shading details. Game information Chick Flick Two of them appear on each level, one grey and the other red along with a trampoline they share to help save chicks from landing on the ground. If the game is in multiplayer mode, however, each squirrel will have their own smaller trampoline for each player to control. As a chick falls from the sky, the squirrels help soften their fall by landing them on a trampoline, which they hold. They will continue to guide the chick with the trampoline until it lands safely into the nest. At this time, the squirrels may also collect acorns and other pickups that fall from the sky. Although the squirrels themselves do not have a definite health in the game like the chicks, they can be temporarily stunned when hit by an icicle or a ghost chick on level eight, though this will shortly prevent them from saving any falling chicks. When the squirrels get stunned, the pupils in their eyes turn to X's, they fall over on the ground, and a ring of stars circle around their heads. They stay like this for a few seconds before going back to normal. Hazards can cause the squirrels to become stunned. Skywire ]] The squirrels appear standing still holding one trampoline each. A yellow chick appears being bounced fast from one side to the other. This makes it challenging for the level as the player is only able to cross without losing a bean person if they move with a perfect timing. They appear only on level 13 of Skywire. Other appearances Games *Sandman - The two squirrels and a chick appear in a tree in the background. Skins * Nitrome 2.0 skin - The red and grey squirrels appear in a boat, being shot at by the pirates from the game Mutiny. * Party skin - A orange squirrel appears with a chick. * Classic skin - The squirrels are on a pirate boat with an octopus approaching them. Chick And Squirrels.PNG|Sandman Squirrels_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Nitrome 2.0 skin Run theres a rabbid dog!.png|Party skin Gallery File:Chick-flick-bounce.gif|The squirrels bouncing a chick Single Grey squirrel.jpg|The grey squirrel with a single trampoline Single red chick.jpg|The red squirrel with a single trampoline Baby squirrel.jpg|The baby red squirrel File:Stunned_Squirrels.jpg|The squirrels stunned File:Blink_ya_squirrle.png|The red squirrel blinking Avatar-chickflicksquirrel.png|An avatar of the red squirrel Trivia *It is possible that the squirrels are from another planet, because a picture of a baby red squirrel is seen in the background of the spaceship level. Category:Chick Flick Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Skywire series Category:Enemies Category:Hazards Category:Robots